


what a tea-se

by vanibella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: Surprises from previous birthdays are how you decide to spend this weekend with Shiro.





	what a tea-se

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a prompt list. Prompt is “Hmm.. no panties?”

It’s a humid night, long after several weeks’ worth of rain showers in the city have left a miasma of heat rising off the ground. As a result, you’ve rented out a cabin high up in the mountains to keep cool. Not only that, but the higher elevation makes for a great view too, and an even greater chance to wind down for the weekend.

You’re standing out on the wooden balcony, admiring the way the city lights up in perfect reflection opposite the stars high up in the night sky.  A breeze blows through, racking up the susurration of the forest trees and the endless chirping and cooing of the forest wildlife within the vicinity.

The clink of a tray on the table behind you catches your attention.

“Shiro,” you smile. “Don’t tell me you’re getting ready to go to sleep.”

“At a time like this?” He spreads his arms, palms up to the sky. “Not a chance.”

“What’s that?”, you ask, padding over to the tea set he’s set down.

“Tea, generously provided by the inn. Says it’s made in-house.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Any idea on what kind?” You tilt your head to better admire the stout teapot and its matching teacups. The color of something between olive and beige, the hand painted bamboo on its sides and the wooden handle lend it a rustic vibe.

 “Lotus flower. Look inside the teapot.”

You do, lifting the teapot’s lid and peering inside. Unfortunately, the balcony was unlit – the only light, and faint at that, came from inside the room. You strained to see the contents amidst the steam that poured out.

“I know this. I’ve drunk this before.” Floating within the pot was a lone blossom of yellow, its petals spread. You put back the lid and eagerly pour out a cup, marveling in the way the flower had turned the water a golden yellow.

It left a delicate floral taste at the back of your mouth – airy and light, but familiar at best.

You grin at Shiro over the rim of your cup. His expression seems innocent enough, eyes wide at your cognizant expression.

 “Is the tea you once bought for me on my birthday last year?”

Shiro only smirks. “Maybe you’ll remember once I reenact some of the other things we did for that birthday.”

“I look forward to that.”

You return his smirk and after putting down your cup, lean in for a kiss. It’s soft and gentle, light in its expression, much like the tea itself. But much like tea drinking is a full-bodied experience, so is this kiss. Shiro’s hands come up to cup your face, thumbs tracing paths from your cheeks to your jaw. You’re pressed flush against him, the warmth of his body seeping through the threadbare shirt you wore and sending a shiver down your spine. His hands move down to encircle your waist, your hands moving from the hard planes of his chest to rest against his neck. You pull apart for a minute, breaths coming in fast and grinning at each other all-giddy. You lean in for another kiss, but it’s all heat and passion this time. His lips are searing, searching, and you happily return back the intensity. It’s getting you all hot too, the way his tongue comes at your lips, and even more so when you notice the growing hardness pressed against your front.

It’s hard to resist the urge to hook a leg over his hip and to just rut against him when one of his hands presses further against the small of your back, trapping you hard and fast against his too warm body. The other moves around to squeeze at your hip, and pure, unbridled arousal shoots its way to your groin at the way his large hands are now rubbing the jut of your hipbone. 

But the way he quickly slips a hand into your shorts and cups your soft mound almost has you buckling your knees. A thick finger swipes through the growing wetness there, and it’s almost enough to make you do so.

Shiro pants out a quick breath, “Hmm.. no panties? What, is it my birthday too?”

You bite your lip as he continues to make a come-hither gesture against your wet folds, making it hard to think, but you gather enough brainpower to answer back anyway.

“Why don’t you come and find out?”

 

 


End file.
